


Welcome to Mardimalle!

by Omoni



Series: The Mardimalle Short Stories Collection [1]
Category: Mardimalle - T.L. Blackmore
Genre: Basic Needed Information, introduction, reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: The following is an introduction to my original fictional universe of Mardimalle, a continent in which magic is abound, shenanigans are afoot, and adventures are aplenty. This, however, only introduces the world, so not much happens in it! This is just a reference for things that make up Mardimalle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you're reading this, you've stumbled upon my first attempt at posting my original fiction here on AO3! I'm taking a huge risk, but I'm willing to do it, because I want to share this silly world I've created, and have others enjoy it, too! This is the introduction, which gives you the basis of what the world is about. If you like what you read here, please consider checking out the other stories (as they are posted)! Thanks!

**_Writer’s Notes:_ ** _The following is a brief introduction to the universe I’m about to launch you into with these stories. All images and names are of my own invention. This, like all stories following it, is a second-draft only, unedited by anyone other than myself. Despite that, all that follows are my own intellectual property, and if I find any plagiarism, I will find you and bite you. Or something. Just don’t do it. Additionally, because of lack of outside editing, there will probably be several spelling, grammatical, and syntax errors. There may even be plotholes I don’t catch right away. That’s where you, the reader, comes in. Feel free to tell me of any of these mistakes, because I could use all the help I can get. However, don’t be rude – be nice. I’m no professional. I don’t get paid for this. I just do it for fun and to tell a story._

_As the stories continue, look to this entry for a complete list of all stories and their locations, so that later on, should you want a particular story, you don’t have to hunt to hard for it. Also, each story will be split into different parts and each will link to each other as they continue for easier navigation, or in case there is a break in the story in-between parts. I’m no computer whiz, so forgive me if there are a few initial HTML mistakes._

_Here we go!_

* * *

**A Brief Introduction to the Continent of Mardimalle**

 Somewhere very far away, on some world you probably don’t know about, is a continent with the name Mardimalle. Don’t ask me what the name of the planet is, or where on any star chart it is located, because frankly, I don’t know. Or, to be more truthful, I’ve probably forgotten, because for these stories, it’s really not important, and I always forget unimportant things. As for the people living there, they more than likely don’t really concern themselves with that sort of thing. As you shall see, they usually have their minds on something else.

The continent is rather eclectic, to say the least. Be it plant life or people, Mardimalle is rich with diversity, deeply curtained in layers upon layers of magic, and those who use it, mages. Thus you can expect that the people themselves come in many different shapes, sizes, colours, and languages, due to wherever they happen to have been born on the continent. The reason for this is, like the people and plant life, Mardimalle is also a very trying and unpredictable sort of place to live when it comes to climates and landscapes.

As you can imagine, with so many different types of people looking so different from one another in at least one noticeable way, there were many conflicts throughout the history of the continent. Its past, before its people matured, was very bloody indeed. It would literally be people versus people, and went on for so long that time period is forever known as “The Race Wars”. Lasting at least a century, the wars only ended when all of the peoples involved realised that if they continued, no matter how they looked, they would be wiped out.

Thus, through many talks, treaties, and new divisions of land, peace was achieved without any further bloodshed. At first, these lines were strict, guarded by a newly minted government of elected people who would watch the peace and discuss any conflicts with each other before anything escalated. These groups, the Magistrates, were made up of at least two representatives of each race in each country, so that there was always representation in each country for each country. It was difficult at first, of course, but as they matured, so did the peace, and very soon, these severe governmental set-ups dissolved gradually into the populace as, with each generation, the countries because less and less homogenised.

Though these stories take place after the wars, much later I will go back in time and tell you a few stories from that dark time. For now, let’s stick to post-war action. Now, like I said, there is still very significant diversity within the lands of Mardimalle, and though many countries usually have a predominant species, no city or town is ever without some multiculturalism. So, let us discuss these races I’ve alluded to generally, as of course specific cases will differ.

**BEAST PEOPLE** are pretty self-explanatory, but I’ll go into detail regardless, just in case. They are not quite human as we know it, but also not quite beast, either. They vary in so many different ways that they even have sub-groups, but for now I’ll just state the basics. They are usually hybrids of human and at least one other mammal, but there have never been any other hybrids outside of human and mammal. Some can be so minute as to have the ears and senses of a cat but nothing else, while others can be as much as what could be thought of as a human-shaped cat – a human covered in fur standing erect, complete with a feline face, hands and feet, and tail. I use cat as an example, but like I said, they vary as much as the mammals of the land do. No one is quite sure how beast people came to be, weather it was a spell or some strange kind of breeding. They usually hail from lands in which animal instinct and cunning are needed, and where there is little industrialisation.

**WINGED PEOPLE** , like Beast people, usually says it all, except for a very distinct difference: Winged people do not carry any other animalistic trait other than their wings, hence why they are not actually Beast people. Everything about them is human, save their wings. They tend to be smaller and stockier than the average person, compact enough so that flight is possible. They also have sub-groups, but far less than Beast people, as the differences rely on the kinds of wings they have, from feathers to scales and such, and these variations depend on where they live. However, they all share the same characteristic: they live high up in mountains or treetops, and spend very little time actually on their feet. They are also known generally for being a very happy sort of people, keen on love and life, as living in such dangerously high conditions teaches them that life is fleeting and is to be enjoyed every second.

**TAIL PEOPLE** are distinctive for their rear protrusions. There are actually less variations in this species than Beast or Winged, though it’s not known why. Tail people always have long, supple tails, at least as long as they are tall. They are also always covered in hair, the same hair on their heads. The only differences that can be said are the lengths of the hair on their tails, which vary by the temperature of the region they’re from. Tail people originated from earthquake-prone lands, thus they need a strong extra digit to stay upright during the worst tremors. They also tend to be very strongly and solidly built; there are no tall and thin Tail people, because these types would never survive a rough earthquake. They’re excellent with their hands, able to build and rebuild with far better ease than any other race, and are known for their down-to-earth lifestyles and penchant for celebrations. No matter where they are, Tail people are a jolly lot.

**WINDY-EARED PEOPLE, aka WINDYS** are easily mistaken for another species, and vice-versa, unless you actually bother to use your eyes and spot the differences. Their ears do end in points, but that is where the similarities end. Their ears are normal-sized, but the tips end in points, and these points are covered in very short, very sensitive hairs the same colour as the hair on their heads, like velvet, really. These ears are incredibly sensitive and strong, the hairs able to feel the barest of puffs of air. The reasons are owed to their name: wind. They evolve in lands prone to devastating wind storms that usually have the potential to destroy them – had they not their ears to hear and sense these wind storms before they hit. Even when they move to different lands, Windys never lose their senses and can still hear far better than the average person – more akin to a wolf’s hearing. They are a very loving people, but they also tend to be aloof and close-knit, as they don’t like to mingle with those unable to protect themselves from the winds they fear.

**POINTY-EARED PEOPLE aka LONG-EARS** are the people I mentioned above, in relation to Windy-Eared people. Pointy-Eared people have upswept ears ending in long points, sometimes more than one point. These ears are larger than the average ear, and far larger than any average Windy. You will always be able to tell if a companion is a Pointy-Ear, because no matter what, the tips will always poke out of their hair – that’s how long they are. Before the Wars ended, the slang word “Elf” was made up for them, and to date is still considered a very offensive term, so never use it if you want a friend. These are the people you look to if you want tall, slender, and very comely people. Due to the size of their ears, it’s safe to assume that if you said it within eyesight of a Pointy-Ear, they heard you as if you yelled at them from right behind them. This is due to the fact that they tend to live in places with very dangerous predators, ones that they cannot outrun if they do not hear them coming first. Their somewhat fragile bodies make them easy prey, but their ease with magic makes them formidable opponents. More serious than friendly, they are also fiercely loyal to those they trust, and are often rare sources of very bawdy humour – if the mood is right.

**SHARP-TOOTHED PEOPLE aka SHARP-TEETH, SHARPIES** also had a word pinned on them from the Wars, one I’m sure you can easily guess: vampire. Even more insulting is the fact that they do nothing a vampire would ever do, which is why the word is so offensive, anyone attacked by a Sharpy who was called one is always the one to blame. Sharp-Toothed people tend to have a somewhat frightening reputation, despite decades of trying to reverse it. This is likely due to their impetuous natures and short fuses. However, sucking blood is not on this list. Despite what many would call aggressive behaviours, Sharp-Toothed people very rarely attack anyone, and they never use their teeth as weapons. Though their canines can extend as long as to their chin (but on average only usually grow to slightly hook over their bottom lips), this is due to their tendency to live in hard to cultivate lands. Agriculture was never a forte of the earliest of them, and while they did learn eventually, most still lived the way they evolved to: upon the land. They use their teeth to tear through otherwise impenetrable fruits and vegetables, and very rarely eat meat. Because of this, they are known as survivors and tough to defeat – a title they rather enjoy.

**ROUND-EARED PEOPLE** is a title given to any human without the above traits. Believe it or not, not all humans have round ears; all of the aforementioned have differing ear shapes, even if they weren’t mentioned. Even though in this world all we know are Round-Eared people, in Mardimalle they are actually rather rare. They live in small groups and tend to be very close-knit. They are unremarkable in any way, and have only one other identifier when it comes to this race: their general apathy towards magic. Mardimalle is a land cloaked deeply in magic, and what makes these people so unique is that they generally and usually refuse to use magic in their daily lives. Instead, they try and find methods that replace magic with something made from their own hands: technology. Now, this is not to say that no other race dabbles in technology, nor is it to say that all Round-Eared people aren’t mages; hence my continued stress on the word “generally” when discussing everyone. Due to their independence from magic and dependence on machines, they also tend to be somewhat aloof from everyone else, and are usually looked upon as backwards and a little sad.

**MYSTIC PEOPLE aka THE UNKNOWN** are a group of many groups of peoples that do not fit in with the other groups. They are diverse and mysterious, but they all share the same trait: they hover on the edges of other people. They tend to live on the edges of humanity, thus seem more like wisps of humans rather than actual humans. There are far too many sub-species to list in this introduction, but I will always name the species if they pop up. Another trait they share is their penchant for enchanted and quiet places. If disturbed, they are a force to reckon with.

Feeling a little overwhelmed already? I’m sorry for it, but there is still some other things that need to be addressed before we can start the stories.

A major thing to remember is that murder, in about 90% of cases, is not okay and is very rarely unpunished. If you kill someone while in Mardimalle, you will, upon being found guilty, lose your own life in return. Now, you’re probably thinking, aren’t they breaking their own laws? No, and here’s why: once you take the life of someone, you are already considered dead, yourself. Killing someone is so abhorred in most cases that you literally forfeit your life in the place of the one you take. It’s called reciprocal balance, and it’s a major law, the highest. Murder is no joke in Mardimalle, and that is because of the Race Wars.

There are only two exceptions: self-defence, in the case that you would absolutely die without cause if you did not act; and rape; a woman or man is entitled to kill their rapist should they want to. Rape is considered a capital offence, and even though a rapist does not kill their victim, they are intentionally killing a part of them. Hence, should the victim wish to, they are allowed to kill their rapist. If they do not, the rapist is castrated (both sexes) and spends life in prison.

This is incredibly important to remember while reading the stories, because our heroes will come across both killers and rapists in their travels. One story tells of a bounty hunter mage, hired by the law to find and kill a serial killer on their behalf. However, though there is mention of one rape and the child that came from it, there is not one story that has actual rape within it. Nor will there ever be.

In addition to the above laws, each country has their own laws they set that usually end up with fines for taxes or prison time. Each country has a guideline written and agreed upon by every country, but each head-of-state makes their own laws in addition. However, this does not make a perfect country. Even peaceful Mardimalle has its criminals – and so we shall see.

I mentioned magic in the beginning, and now I will go into detail, because magic is a central source in the continent of Mardimalle. Its existence is literal and without question, and everyone knows it to be real and true, and usually benefit from it daily in some way. Thus, there are easily at least thousands of mages living in Mardimalle – though the number is likely ten times that. Each city has what is called a Mage Academy, and each one is built the exact same way, no matter where it stands. It was decided when peace finally settled that magic would be taught and regulated through these Academies, and thus they all had to look alike in every single city they were built, so that any travelling mage would find it with ease no matter what.

There is one major reason why magic was to be regulated following the Race Wars: one of the levels, called classes usually, was used during the wars far too readily and with far too much power behind it. But first, let’s introduce the other classes and their symbols, followed by this last class.

**UFRID: The beginner’s class**. Usually involves easy, everyday magical tools, like lighting candles or conjuring brief puffs of wind. Ufrid is the most popular and populated class of magic, as its easy spells and useful magicks are applied to daily life in ways that most people don’t need or want power beyond it.

**TORMI: The intermediate class:** A deeper look into the theory of spells and magical history, as well as additional spells that go beyond tools. Following classes often use Tormi spells the most due to their efficiency and speed. However, they lack in much power, so serious mages continue onward despite Tormi’s ease.

**LAUGAD: The serious class:** With this level, you are seriously considering a path to magic. Whether it be your profession, vocation, or calling, Laugad expands on the previous two classes while teaching brand-new material impossible without knowledge of the previous two classes. This is also the level in which a serious mage begins to find her own specific specialty. A specialty usually involves an affinity with one of the elements, but it can also involve types of magic (gemstones is one, potions another).

**ORMIDAELE: The mage class:** Called this because once you graduate, you are allowed to formally identify yourself as a professional mage, even if you stop at this class. This is the class that hones a mage’s specialty and allows her to choose an identifying colour that corresponds with it. By this time, a mage already has mastered at least one specialty, and has the chance to begin a second, should she choose.

**SHINJIMO: The master class:** This is a difficult class to obtain, simply due to how complicated the spells become. As your power grows, so does the list of things needed for the spell. A mage discovers how much capacity she has, and thus whether she can master a second specialty to this level as well (most secondary levels are two levels below their primaries; Shinjimo equalises them). To have two equally-matched specialties is incredibly difficult, but it marks a master mage and a force to be reckoned with.

**HASHAMAG: The final class:** Literally the last class you can graduate legally from with Mardimalle, Hashamag is the ultimate class for the ultimate serious mage. Not only has the mage mastered both specialties and has equalised them to the same level, she can now cast hybrid spells with this knowledge. Hybrid magic is extremely dangerous in inexperienced hands, thus Hashamag is monitored very closely, and each graduate is put on a roster and ordered to report to their Academy at least once every five years. This is to monitor their progress as well as test their level, as no mage can graduate beyond Hashamag safely – and thus legally. Hashamag mages are some of the most powerful people on the continent, yet knowing this usually makes them more peaceful. Most become officials, teachers, or police officers.

**UREDINE: The forbidden class, aka the warrior class:** This is the class that was used throughout the Race Wars, and with devastating results for all touched by it. Uredine was used during the Wars as a vile weapon, for two reasons: the magic is fatal and unstoppable, and the mage herself is usually driven insane by what happens to their bodies. After the Wars, this class was forbidden to learn literally, but each mage is taught about it, warned against it, as a tool as for what could happen should you abuse your powers in perverse ways (such as murder). However, about two decades before these stories begin, rumours of Uredine mages have begun to spring up, Hashamag mages are casting Uredine spells safely but without control, and high-level mages slowly have begun to vanish, only to be noticeable shortly following the conclusion of this short story collection. The direct result of successfully becoming an Uredine mage usually end up with one of three options: the power consumes them, makes them insane and reduces them to a wraith or a spectre, or – the most unlikely – the mage becomes the most powerful person alive, one with immense power at her fingertips, and with the will and strength of mind to know when to use them. Needless to say, Uredine is incredibly, incredibly rare.

Each magic class has its own pattern, one that mages embroider on the hems of their sleeves, robes, or collars of all the clothes they wear to identify themselves to others. If their level changes, never fear – there’s a spell for that, taught in the very first class. These patterns repeat in one long chain or circle. I’m going to draw them electronically and add them in when I can.

And I think that’s all you need to know for now. Anything confusing? Anything I missed? Let me know! Ask questions, please ask questions, and if it doesn’t spoil a future plot, I’ll tell you, don’t worry!

Thanks for reading! I hope you continue!


End file.
